Are you sure we are friends
by foggyclouds
Summary: This story is about real hurt and comfort between friends in the Naruto realm. Kakashi has feeling towards Iruka but dosent what they are all he knows is that he want to become friends, best friends with him, and only one person knows the feeling Kakashi has towards Iruka and that is ... read to find out.


ARE YOU SURE WE ARE FRIEND's

Don't own Naruto, don't really want to though

Voluntary work,lets begin.

Chapter1: Villages Battle Affairs

"Get to work Shizune,here are some papers I got from the land of fire" Tsunade shouted, "Ye-e-es ma'am" Shizune said while hastly walking out the door. Why do I have so much work Tsunade though to herself as she stared through the window, sigh I wonder what Kakashi's up to nowadays.

"Water style water torrent jutsu" Kakashi chocked out tiredly towards Iruka, a swirling vortex of water began to make its way to him, Iruka dodge behind a tree wondering for a split second why he was here training with Kakashi ; then he turned around and threw shurikens in the direction Kakashi was in. "Is this supposed to hurt me" the copy ninja shouted whilst taking a kunini out to deflect Iruka's shurikens , Iruka sat himself down in a nearby tree top, formed a sign then whispered "shadow replacement shuriken jutsu ." Suddenly the shurikens multiplied into a hundred times the amount and Kakashi was shocked, he tried to escape, but found no way but to take to the sky as he jumped Iruka pulled some strings that were attached to the shurikens and flapped them around, Kakashi's eyes bulged as he saw the shurikens approaching him, but couldn't do anything. His mask was cut in two, some of his hair strands were cut even his ichi ichi books in his back pocket were sliced in pieces. He landed on the ground flopping insanely, hitting himself upon some rocks, "Ouch" Iruka said to himself with a hint of concern. As he approached Kakashi he saw a pool of blood leaking from his face, Iruka hurriedly took him up and dashed towards lady Tsunade passing hospitals on the way. "What did you do to….." Tsunade was cut off by Shizune talking about the seals in the sacred closet were stolen, Tsunade never heard a word she was to confined in anger at being interrupted that she threw a tantrum and nearly destroyed the other half of her office(as the other part was destroyed yesterday.) Shizune was already out of the whole building and in her house watching a hole being punched throw the office wall and Tsunade staring at the houses in the village, trying to calm down herself. Turning around she stared down at Kakashi's billions of wounds bleeding uncontrollably she laughed evilly at Iruka "What happened to Kakashi," "Well amm we were like….how to put this training and i…" Iruka was cut off by Tsunade saying " You out of all the persons new Kakashi had an important job to do tomorrow in the land of fire and you arggggg!leave at once I'll finish this."At those words Iruka fled in terror saying that couldn't have gone better than hoped imagining what happened 3 weeks ago when he told her that Sakura and Naruto are having an affair, she blew a fuse saying they were too young(16 weird) "I got off easy."

Without the blink of an eye a glass bowl was thrown after Iruka, Smack Krathz, the bowl smacked him in the head and broke luckily he only bled for 4 minutes. He knew it would have been Tsunade who was throwing the bowl so he sped up knowing that her aim was good enough to hit a cheetah running at full speed. "Good job Shizune" Tsunade screamed as she looked through the hole in the office toward her in which she found in the throwing position frozen while shook her head and looked at Kakashi who is trying to recover saying "Are you sure your friends with Iruka," and with that she turned away and walked through the door and towards the stairs. Kakashi was lying down on the floor where he was left opened his mouth and with a soft tone he said "I'm definitely sure about that one" *cough*cough*cough*.

Hoped you liked this story please pin point any errors I may have made, I aint perfect. Please review as a next chapter will be uploaded next week or tomorrow depends if I feel led or if I get enough reviews.


End file.
